The present invention relates to solid state switches and, in particular, to high speed switches useful in precision measurement systems.
It is well-known to use devices such as FETs in solid state substitutes for switching devices such as relays. Often, to isolate control circuitry from the switched signal, opto-isolation is used between the control signals and the switched signal. With settling times in milliseconds, this has allowed for the use of smaller and less expensive solid state switches in place of relays. However, increasingly such settling times are unacceptable in applications such as precision measurements. Instead, sub-microsecond settling times are desired. This allows much more efficient testing in applications such as, for example, semiconductor and electronic device testing.